Change Your Life
by Byun Na Ra
Summary: Baekhyun membuat semua orang khawatir, dan Chanyeol lah yang menyebabkan semua ini. Oneshoot. Chanbaek.


CHANGE YOUR LIFE

.

.

Rated : T

Lenght : Oneshoot

Main Cast : EXO - Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Other Cast : EXO - GS!Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Suho, Jongdae, Xiumin, Kris, Zitao

SUJU - Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon

TVXQ - Yunho, Jaejoong

EX SNSD – Jessika

NCT - Jisung

Warn: Vampire, GaJe, AU, Yaoi, Typo(s)! No Bash Don't Like Don't Read!

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

Pagi ini terasa sangat cerah. Matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Menyinari bumi dengan eloknya. Kicauan burung seolah menjadi penghias merdu di pagi ini. Pohon melambai, mengajak siapapun yang melihatnya untuk menari.

Seorang remaja tengah terbaring di sebuah kamar yang cukup gelap. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan keindahan bola matanya. Rambut coklatnya sedikit berantakkan. Namun, parasnya tidak ubahnya seperti putri yang sedang tidur. Dikarenakan wajahnya kini setara dengan cantiknya seorang perempuan, meskipun remaja ini adalah seorang pemuda.

Seorang pelayan berseragam maid memasuki kamar gelap itu. Mendorong sebuah peralatan makan pagi beserta dengan sarapannya dalam sebuah kereta. Pelayan itu terhenti, melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela lalu menyibakkan tirai yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Seketika, ruangan itu menjadi terang menderang. Sinar matahari memasuki ruangan itu. Namun, menimbulkan efek yang tidak baik bagi pemuda yang kini sedang terbaring.

"Pa—nas," gumamnya pelan. Namun, gumaman itu tak sampai di telinga si pelayan. Mata pemuda yang masih tertutup itu bergerak gelisah. Ia merintih dalam suara pelan.

Seorang gadis berparas manis melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah kamar yang kini tertutup. Ia mengenyitkan alis saat dilihatnya di celah pintu bawah terpantul sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar itu. Seketika, dia membelalakkan matanya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Mengakibatkan pintu itu terbanting keras.

Gadis itu tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat kondisi pemuda yang kini terbaring sambil merintih. Ia menampakkan kesakitan. Tubuhnya berasap seperti habis terbakar. Gadis itupun menghampirinya sambil berteriak nama si pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Gadis itu segera melindungi pemuda itu dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Kemudian pemuda itu Ia pangku. Pelayan yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tutup tirainya!" perintahnya dengan nada marah. Ia menatap tajam pelayan itu. Si pelayan hanya mengangguk paham sambil menutup tirai itu. Kamar kembali ke semula dalam keadaan gelap. Namun, masih bisa melihat keadaan sekitar kamar.

Sang gadis kembali menatap tajam ke arah pelayan yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau ingin membunuhnya, hah? Baekhyun sekarang bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu!" bentak gadis itu sengit. Si pelayan masih saja menundukkan kepalanya di pojok ruangan. Takut akan kemarahan Nona Besar itu.

"Baekhyun memang sudah menjadi bagian dari kami. Namun, dia berbeda!" gadis itu masih saja memarahi si pelayan dengan sengit.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Nona, sungguh saya tidak tahu menahu tentang semua ini," ucapnya terbata-bata karena saking takut dan gemetar menghadapi Nona-nya yang sedang marah.

Pemuda yang berada dalam pangkuannya akhirnya membuka matanya. Ada setitik airmata di ujung matanya. Ia menatap gadis yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Noona...?" panggilnya lirih.

Sang gadis yang tadi menatap tajam ke arah pelayan itu kini memandang pemuda yang ada di pangkuannya. "Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sang pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun itu mengangguk. "Ya."

Sang gadis bernama Luhan itu menyentuh pelan luka yang ada di wajah Baekhyun. Tepatnya di bagian pipi. "Baekhyun, kau… terluka." Luhan menatap miris keadaan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak… apa-apa," lirihnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum pemuda itu mampu meredakan amarah yang menguasai gadis ini tadi.

Tepat saat itu, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Wajahnya berparas tampan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam. Dan kulitnya pun putih pucat. Ia memandang keadaan kamar itu yang begitu gelap. Mata hitamnya menatap seorang pelayan di pojok kamar yang kini menunduk takut. Lalu mengarah ke Luhan, dan matanya kini menatap lembut ke arah Baekhyun yang ada di pangkuan Luhan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pemuda tampan itu.

Saat ini Luhan belum menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah merintih menahan sakit. Setelah mendengar suara pemuda itu, Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang ada dalam pangkuan Luhan pun ikut menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol itu mendekati kedua orang itu. Ia menatap nanar ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sedang terluka.

"Apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan ambil suara menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Ini semua gara-gara pelayan itu. Dia hampir membunuh Baekhyun kalau aku tidak datang ke sini."

"Apa?" kini Chanyeol menatap pelayan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Noona, " ucap Baekhyun. Ia masih saja tersenyum meskipun kini Ia mendera sakit di tubuhnya. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan salahkan dia." Baekhyun kini memandang pelayan itu dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?" kini pandangan tajam Luhan mengarah ke Baekhyun. "Lihat dirimu! Kau terkena luka bakar. Kau harus minum darah, Baekhyun, agar luka-lukamu bisa terobati." Pandangan itu kini mengarah ke pelayan yang masih berdiri diam di pojok ruangan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa minum darah sekarang, Noona. Aku masihlah berjiwa manusia, bukan vampir seperti kalian. Bukankah jiwaku akan menjadi seperti kalian saat tiga hari mendatang?"

"Tapi—"

"Itu benar," potong Chanyeol. "Baekhyun akan benar-benar menjadi seperti kita sesudah tiga hari mendatang. Proses perubahan menjadi vampir seutuhnya membutuhkan waktu tiga hari."

Luhan hanya diam. Ia hanya menatap sedih ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menderita luka bakar di tubuhnya akibat terkena sinar matahari. Ia bisa melihat bekas gigitan itu di leher Baekhyun. Masih segar diingatannya saat Chanyeol —pria yang ada di hadapannya menggigit Baekhyun kemarin malam. Bekas gigitan itu masih memerah.

Pada malam itu, Chanyeol menderita luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah sudah beberapa tetes darah yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi Ia tak minum darah sebagai makanannya selama hampir empat bulan. Ia menjadi jarang minum darah semenjak Ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Baekhyun sendiri adalah reinkarnasi dari kekasih Chanyeol pada satu abad yang lalu. Baekhyun di masa lalu Chanyeol adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Namun setelah ber-reinkarnasi, Ia menjadi seorang pemuda. Namun wajah itu tak ada bedanya dengan Baekhyun di masa lalu. Tetaplah cantik.

Chanyeol mengalami luka parah setelah bertempur dengan para pemburu vampir. Ia bertarung habis-habisan. Tapi karena kondisi tubuhnya yang kekurangan darah akibat tidak makan, Ia menjadi kurang bertenaga saat bertarung.

Pertarungan itu sendiri dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol berakibatkan sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Ia ambruk karena kekurangan darah. Dan pada saat itulah Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang terluka parah.

Baekhyun merasa kasihan terhadap Chanyeol. Ia bertekad akan menolong Chanyeol. Namun sayang, hanya dengan minum darah seorang manusia, maka luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol bisa terobati. Baekhyun pun menawarkan darahnya sendiri, karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu. Namun, Chanyeol menolaknya dengan tegas. Ia tidak akan meminum darah Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun akan menjadi seperti dirinya, yang seorang vampir.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah siap apabila Ia akan menjadi makhluk seperti Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol harus segera diobati. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol mati karena kehabisan darah. Setelah beradu argument, akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah karena kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. Menampakkan leher mulus yang putih tak ternoda. Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi kepada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Bagaimanapun, ini sudah menjadi keputusannya.

Kedua taring Chanyeol perlahan muncul. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun merasakan sebuah hujaman menyakitkan dan sedingin es di lehernya. Chanyeol telah menggigitnya dan menghisap darahnya. Tak lama, luka-luka itu menutup dengan sendiri. Baekhyun sendiri harus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di area lehernya. Chanyeol terus saja menghisap darahnya, seolah darah Baekhyun adalah sebuah ekstasi bagi dirinya yang sakaw.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Chanyeol terus saja menghisap darahnya tanpa henti. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang kembali seperti semula. Tanpa ada luka sedikitpun.

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Ia terus saja meminum darah Baekhyun tanpa henti. Kalau diteruskan bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan mati kehabisan darah. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Wajah itu sangat pucat. Dan dengan wajah pucat itu, Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Ia pingsan di hadapan Chanyeol.

Saat itu, Luhan dan lainnya memang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun, keberadaan mereka cukup jauh. Ia tidak bisa mencegah bagaimana Chanyeol menggigit leher Baekhyun saat itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Sehun, yang mana Sehun adalah saudara Luhan itu sendiri.

Baekhyun memang menjadi bagian dari Chanyeol maupun Luhan. Namun, Ia tetaplah berbeda. Tubuhnya akan terbakar apabila terkena sinar matahari. Tidak seperti dua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini yang memiliki darah murni sebagai vampir. Seorang vampir berdarah murni atau bisa disebut pure blood, mereka tidak akan terbakar apabila terkena sinar matahari. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang akan terbakar apabila terkena sinar matahari, karena Baekhyun bukan seorang pure blood.

Chanyeol dan Luhan termasuk dalam EXO clan. Dimana para EXO clan sendiri terdiri dari beberapa vampir yang masih ada di dunia ini. Tidak hanya terdiri dari vampir saja, EXO clan masih memiliki manusia yang tergabung di dalamnya.

"Sebaiknya," suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan, "Baekhyun segera diobati dengan cara pengobatan biasa." Luhan menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak ada cara lain selain itu. Paling tidak, kita sudah menanganinya."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, aku akan panggilkan dokter Yixing." Dengan begitu Luhan pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di kasurnya ditemani Chanyeol di sampingnya. Pelayan yang tadinya cuma berdiam diri di pojok ruangan, akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mendapat perintah dari Luhan.

Dokter Yixing sendiri adalah seorang manusia. Ia merupakan salah satu manusia yang tergabung dalam EXO clan. Dan juga, Ia menjadi dokter yang menangani para EXO clan yang terluka, baik itu vampir atau manusia itu sendiri.

Chanyeol pun duduk di samping Baekhyun setelah berdiri cukup lama. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang dingin sama sepertinya. Memberikan kekuatan agar Baekhyun bisa bertahan dari luka itu dengan hanya menggenggam tangannya.

"Bertahanlah, Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan perih yang mendera kulitnya yang terbakar.

Ketika Luhan sedang mencari dokter Yixing di mansion yang kini di tempati oleh EXO clan, Ia mendapati Sehun—saudaranya, beserta Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berada di ruang tengah mansion itu.

Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan. "Ada apa, Noona?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke Sehun. "Apa kau melihat dokter Yixing? Baekhyun perlu pertolongannya," ucap Luhan.

Alis Sehun terangkat heran. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Dia terluka, gara-gara salah satu pelayan kita membuka tirai yang ada di kamar Baekhyun. Dan… sinar matahari itu langsung membakar tubuh Baekhyun," kata Luhan dengan nada lirih. Bagaimanapun, Ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Apa?" kali ini Jongin bersuara. Vampir berkulit tan itu terkejut.

"Ya, dan di antara kalian ada yang tahu dimana dokter Yixing?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"Aku melihatnya sedang berada di taman belakang saat aku berjalan-jalan di sana." Kyungsoo lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kepada vampir itu. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Dan Luhan pun segera berlari menuju taman belakang mansion itu. Sehun hanya menatap saudaranya itu berlari dan kemudian menghilang. Dia kembali duduk. Meskipun mereka vampir, mereka melakukan rutinitasnya selayaknya manusia.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terbaring lemah di kasur dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sementara di sampingnya terdapat dokter Yixing yang mengobati luka bakar yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun. Mengobati dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Tak hanya mengobati luka bakar Baekhyun, dokter itu juga memeriksa kondisi tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh itu terlihat lemah. Wajah Baekhyun juga sangat pucat seperti mayat. Memeriksa luka gigitan di leher Baekhyun, kalau-kalau itu bisa menjadi infeksi.

Tak hanya dokter Yixing, di samping Baekhyun juga kini berdiri Suho, pemimpin EXO clan dan juga seorang yang memiliki darah setengah vampir dan setengah manusia. Saat itu, ibu dari Suho sendiri adalah manusia sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang vampir pure blood. Untung saja Suho tidak akan terbakar apabila terkena sinar matahari. Dan juga, Ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang vampir yang utuh saat bulan purnama. Dimana kaum vampir mendapatkan kekuatan tak terbatas saat bulan purnama tiba.

Pemeriksaan itu selesai. Baekhyun kini sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya. Dokter itu mengajak Suho untuk keluar dari ruangan peristirahatan Baekhyun, untuk menemui beberapa penghuni mansion di ruang tengah.

Dan saat itu pula Luhan menghampiri dokter itu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, dokter?"

Dokter itu menarik nafas sejenak. "Luka di tubuh Baekhyun akan sudah aku obati dan akan segera sembuh." Kini mata dokter itu menatap vampir-vampir yang ada di hadapannya. "Namun, kondisi Baekhyun sungguh memprihatinkan."

"Apa maksud dokter?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Virus vampir yang kini menguasai tubuh Baekhyun membuat kondisinya memburuk. Apalagi virus yang ditularkan oleh Chanyeol cukup ganas, sehingga tubuhnya tidak sanggup menerima keadaan virus yang cukup berbahaya itu." Kini pandangan dokter itu mengarah ke Chanyeol yang sedang bersender di dinding dengan mata terpejam, mendengarkan setiap detil perkataan yang keluar dari dokter itu.

"Dengan semangat untuk tetap hiduplah yang membuat Baekhyun tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Ia sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari orang-orang yang disayanginya." Perkataan dokter itu mampu membuat semangat para penghuni yang ada di sana turun menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Mereka bertekad akan selalu di samping Baekhyun.

"Dan…" suara dari dokter itu membuat para vampir yang ada di sana kembali memusatkan perhatian, "aku tidak bisa berharap Baekhyun akan bertahan sampai akhir."

"Memangnya ada apa, Yixing?" tanya Suho sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Tepat di hari ketiga, bulan purnama akan datang. Dan itu menyebabkan virus vampir yang bersarang di tubuh Baekhyun akan berubah semakin ganas. Kita hanya berharap, Baekhyun bisa selamat setelah bulan purnama." Perkataan dokter itu membuat semuanya bungkam. Tersirat kesedihan di masing-masing mata para vampir itu. Apalagi keadaan Chanyeol yang begitu terpukul mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Bagaimanapun, Ia yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi.

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam diam. Semua yang menatapnya khawatir. Mereka bisa merasakan perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Terpukul dan menyesal, itu sudah jelas.

'Maafkan aku, Baekhyun,' batin Chanyeol menyesal.

"Chanyeol," gumam Luhan memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol.

.

.

Malam kini telah menjelang. Sementara itu di tempat lain, di sebuah puri yang cukup angker. Seorang pemuda tengah duduk di dekat jendela menikmati bola kristal di hadapannya. Bola kristal itu memantulkan seseorang yang tengah terbaring. Ia menatap pemuda yang tengah terlelap dalam tidur itu.

"Baekhyun," gumam pemuda itu menatap pemandang bola Kristal yang ada di hadapannya. Rambut hitam yang dilapisi oleh topi yang berwarna senada itu tengah bergoyang di terpa angin malam. Begitu juga dengan jubahnya yang berkibar diterpa angin yang masuk melalui jendela tanpa kaca di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun," gumamnya sekali lagi, "Kenapa… kenapa kau mau saja berkorban demi dirinya?" lanjutnya. Ia menatap cahaya bulan melalui jendela di sampingnya. Pantulan bulan tergambar jelas di mata hitamnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketegasan. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan rela kau berkorban demi vampir itu."

Dan Ia pun menghilang dari tempatnya berada. Pergi untuk mencari mangsa. Melepaskan dahaga yang kini memenjarakan tubuhnya.

.

.

Hari kedua bagi Baekhyun sebagai vampir telah datang. Namun, tak menampakkan perubahan apa-apa. Justru malah kondisi Baekhyun semakin memburuk. Luhan, entah berapa kali diam-diam menangis mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia masih berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

Saat ini Baekhyun masih terbaring di kasurnya. Ruangan itu sama seperti sebelumnya, begitu gelap tak nampak sedikitpun cahaya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak sendiri. Di samping kini duduk sang kekasih yang memandangnya sayu. Tangannya pun menggenggam tangan milik Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa lama Ia duduk di samping kekasihnya ini. Yang pasti, Ia menemaninya dari malam kemarin.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Baekhyun…" Baekhyun tak merespon sedikitpun perkataan Chanyeol. Ia masih saja menutup matanya, terlelap. "Baekhyun, kau harus bertahan…" Ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, "demi aku." Setelah itu Ia mengecup kening pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Memandang sejenak kekasih tercintanya, akhirnya Ia melepaskan genggamannya. Dan Ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar itu. Kini Ia membawa kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Di sanalah berkumpul para vampir yang kini menatapnya.

Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Chanyeol…" Ia menyentuh pelan pundak Chanyeol, "bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Ia bertanya khawatir.

Chanyeol memandang gadis itu dalam hening. Kemudian Ia membuang mukanya.

Luhan mengetahui reaksi dari Chanyeol itu. Jawaban yang Ia terima membuat Ia kembali murung. Tahu bahwa Baekhyun belum membaik.

"Besok malam adalah bulan purnama…" seorang vampir berambut hitam bernama Xiumin itu bersuara, "kuharap… Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

Sang partner merangkul pundak Xiumin. "Kita semua mengharapkan itu, Xiumin," ujar vampir itu tersenyum.

Xiumin membalas senyum kepada Jongdae, partnernya itu.

.

.

Pemuda berjubah itu kini menatap Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Meskipun gelap, Ia masih bisa menatap orang yang di sayanginya itu. Perlahan, Ia mendekati Baekhyun. Kemudian duduk di samping pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Tangannya Ia bawa untuk mengelus pipi pucat Baekhyun yang tak terkena luka bakar. "Baekhyun," gumamnya pelan.

Merasakan ada yang seseorang yang dekat dengannya, Baekhyun pun membuka matanya. Dalam gelap itu, Ia bisa menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya karena kini matanya bisa diibaratkan dengan ketajaman pengelihatan kelelawar. Nampak Ia terkejut melihat pemuda itu ada di hadapannya.

"Kris—hyung?" ucapan Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Ini aku…"

"Kenapa… kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia masih kaget dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan pakaiannya. Biasanya Ia memakai pakaian yang sederhana, tidak seperti ini. Ia begitu berbeda dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, Baekhyun," ucapannya begitu lembut. Kini tangannya menelusuri luka gigitan di leher Baekhyun. "Kau— sudah menjadi bagian dari 'mereka'."

Pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Kris membuat dadanya terasa sesak. "Maafkan aku, hyung, tapi— bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Darahku sama seperti mereka, Baekhyun."

Kalimat itu membuat mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka kalau sesosok Kris, teman kecilnya yang sudah Ia anggap kakaknya sendiri adalah sesosok makhluk yang sama seperti dirinya, maupun Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali berbicara. "Baekhyun, mari kita pulang. Tinggalkan mansion ini dan hiduplah bersamaku."

Baekhyun menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Tepat di matanya. Dan di mata itu terdapat kesungguhan dalam ucapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pipi pemuda itu. "Aku… tidak bisa, hyung, bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Bukankah aku juga sama seperti 'mereka', juga sama sepertimu?"

"Itu memang benar. Tapi, tetap saja kita berbeda, hyung."

Kris menumpuk tangannya di atas tangan Baekhyun yang kini berada di pipinya. Menatap lembut ke arah mata Baekhyun. "Aku janji, setelah kita pulang, aku akan menyembuhkanmu dari penderitaan ini." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ketika Ia hendak kembali bersuara, Ia didahului oleh Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Pulanglah… dan kita hidup bersama."

Seketika senyum yang bertengger di wajah Baekhyun lenyap. Digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut. "H-hyung…"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali dari wajah Kris. Pandangannya pun Ia alihkan ke tempat lain. Menolak untuk menatap wajah sosok yang sudah Ia anggap kakaknya itu.

"Maaf, hyung. Tapi aku… mencintai orang lain. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Tidak lebih."

Kecewa. Tentu saja Ia kecewa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Giginya bergemeletuk. Menahan amarah yang menguasainya. Rahangnya pun mengeras.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun." Kini pandangan Baekhyun terarah ke pemuda berambut hitam yang kini menjauhinya. Kris tersenyum yang bisa Baekhyun lihat itu bukan senyum tulus yang biasa Ia tampakkan kepadanya. "Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka, tak seorangpun yang bisa memilikimu."

Dari tangannya kini keluar cahaya biru. Kekuatan itu Ia arahkan ke tirai jendela. Mengakibatkan tirai jendela itu terbuka. Cahaya matahari yang begitu terik itu langsung menerangi ruangan yang semula gelap. Langsung saja cahaya itu membakar tubuh Baekhyun yang tersinari.

"Aaargh!" teriak Baekhyun kesakitan.

Suara teriakan itu membuat pendengaran para vampir yang berada di mansion itu berubah menjadi tajam. Mereka mengenali suara teriakan itu. Maka dengan segera mereka berlari menuju ke arah teriakan itu berasal.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Mereka berteriak melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang terbakar. Tubuh Baekhyun tengah melayang, dimana sebuah kekuataan bercahaya biru keluar dari tangan pemuda di samping Baekhyun. Ia yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun melayang.

Luhan menggeram marah. "Lepaskan Baekhyun!" serunya. Ketika Ia melangkah mendekat, suara pemuda itu menginterupsinya.

"Jangan mendekat kalau kalian masih ingin melihat Baekhyun hidup."

Tiba-tiba taring keluar dari masing-masing vampir itu. Tentu saja mereka marah melihat keluarga mereka tersiksa. Tapi mereka terpaksa menuruti perintah dari pemuda itu.

"Pa—nas…"

Suara lirih yang berasal dari Baekhyun membuat mereka semakin marah. Kini senjata khas mereka telah berada di tangan masing-masing.

Sebuah lingkaran cahaya oranye berada di bawah kaki pemuda berambut hitam itu. Matanya terbelalak. Ia menghindar dari lingkaran cahaya itu dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan Baekhyun yang tengah melayang. Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas di kasur dan pingsan.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol yang berdiri di antara mereka segera menuju ke arah Baekhyun yang pingsan. Di sana juga tampak Suho yang baru datang. Ia juga lah yang mengeluarkan lingkaran cahaya oranye itu.

"Sial," gumam Kris pelan.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang pingsan itu, lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kalian bawa Baekhyun ke tempat gelap. Pastikan Ia tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantu Suho," perintah Chanyeol dan mereka pun mengangguk.

Mereka berlari mencari tempat gelap untuk Baekhyun. Tapi mereka di hadang oleh vampir berambut merah bernama Zitao.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian membawa Baekhyun kabur dari Tuan kami," ucap Zitao seolah menantang.

Xiumin dan Jongdae melangkah maju. "Biar kami yang menghadapinya. Kalian bawa pergi Baekhyun dari sini." Dan merekapun mengangguk.

Baekhyun masih saja pingsan di gendongan Sehun. Sementara mereka mencari tempat gelap untuk melindungi Baekhyun dari sinar matahari yang bisa membakar tubuhnya. Hampir 50 persen tubuh Baekhyun mengalami luka bakar akibat kejadian tadi.

Tiba-tiba, kini mereka dihadang masalah lagi. Seorang vampir wanita kini menghadang kepergian mereka. Wanita yang bernama Jessika ini tengah menyeringai pada keempat vampir di hadapannya.

Sehun menyerahkan Baekhyun yang ada dalam gendongannya kepada Jongin. "Yang satu ini biar aku dan Luhan yang mengurus," ujar Sehun mantap.

Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian." Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan kakak beradik itu melawan vampir perempuan itu.

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo kembali berlari mengitari mansion ini. Mencari sembari mengingat-ingat dimana sekiranya tempat yang sangat gelap untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

Mereka menuruni tangga bawah, kemudian kembali mengitari mansion tingkat bawah itu. Tepat saat itu mereka bertemu dengan dokter Yixing, serta Leeteuk, Sang kepala pelayan di rumah itu beserta dengan adiknya, Donghae. Kedua kakak beradik itu adalah manusia.

"Ada apa ini, Jongin?" tanya dokter Yixing bingung yang mendengar ada keributan. Khususnya di lantai atas.

"Ada sekelompok vampir." Pandangannya kini ke arah Baekhyun yang pingsan di gendongannya. "Mereka hampir membunuh Baekhyun."

Baik dokter Yixing, maupun kakak beradik Leeteuk dan Donghae terkejut mendengarnya. Pandangan mereka mengarah ke Baekhyun. Rasa khawatir sekaligus sedih terpancar di wajah mereka.

"Baekhyun," gumam Donghae.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh seorang vampir yang bertubuh seperti anak-anak yang baru remaja. Vampir itu menampakkan senyumnya. Namun, itu bukan senyum yang tulus.

"Mau kemana kalian, hm?"

"Ck." Jongin berdecak kesal. Ada saja gangguan yang datang menghadang. Lalu, Jongin pun memandang dokter Yixing dan mendekatinya seraya menyerahkan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Bawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini. Lindungi dia dan bawa ke tempat gelap. Sementara kami akan menghadapi bocah ini," ujar Jongin.

"Apa?" sang vampir yang diejek bocah yang bernama Jisung itu melotot tak percaya pada vampir berambut pirang itu. "Aku bukan bocah!" serunya kesal.

Dokter Yixing dan kakak beradik itu meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah melawan vampir itu. Mereka membawanya dengan hati-hati. Menghindar dari segala bentuk cahaya matahari yang melewati jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Dokter Yixing memandang miris tubuh Baekhyun yang terbakar hampir setengah tubuhnya itu.

"Sebaiknya Baekhyun dibawa ke kamarku saja. Di sana ruangannya cukup tertutup," ujar Donghae memberi usul. Dan langsung disetujui oleh keduanya. Mereka terus berlari ke kamar Donghae. Sesekali telinganya menangkap suara kegaduhan yang memekakkan telinga. Debuman dan pekikkan kesakitan tak luput dari pendengaran mereka.

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Donghae. Sebelum masuk, Donghae menahan kedua lelaki itu. "Jangan masuk dulu. Aku akan masuk ke dalam untuk menutup jendela-jendela yang terbuka."

Tanpa bantahan kedua lelaki itu menurut saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Donghae yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Semua sudah kututup dan di dalam cukup gelap."

Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung saja memasuki kamar Donghae. Dan benar juga, ruangan itu kini gelap dan mampu melindungi Baekhyun dari sinar matahari. Dokter Yixing pun meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun yang pingsan itu di atas kasur tidur milik Donghae. Mengambil selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh lemah Baekhyun.

"Ah, sial!" gerutu dokter Yixing. "Andai aku bisa kembali ke atas dan mengambil peralatanku untuk memeriksa Baekhyun. Tapi, tidak bisa."

Suara debuman kembali terdengar. Dan kali ini cukup keras. Tak lupa mansion itu bergetar karena pengaruh debuman itu.

"Kuharap, mereka selamat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka terbunuh," harap Donghae. Tangannya terkepal dan juga perasaan cemas melandanya. Matanya hampir menangis. Lalu dia pun di peluk oleh kakaknya itu.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Kini pandangannya mengarah ke Baekhyun. "Dan juga Baekhyun bisa selamat."

Pandangan Donghae mengikuti kakaknya. Kali ini tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia akhirnya menangis di dada kakaknya.

Hampir satu jam mereka menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Perasaan takut kini melanda mereka. Takut kalau-kalau vampir yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga akan terbunuh. Hingga nafas mereka tercekat ketika pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka.

Mereka menghembuskan nafas lega. Senyum terukir ketika yang membuka pintu kamar itu adalah vampir-vampir yang mereka cemaskan. Namun, kondisi mereka tidak cukup baik. luka dimana-mana. Yang paling parah adalah Suho. Ia pingsan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia dipapah oleh Chanyeol yang saat itu mengalami luka juga di tubuhnya. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Suho di sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

"Bagaimana… keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Ia lebih mementingkan kondisi Baekhyun daripada luka-luka di tubuhnya yang parah.

"Dia tetap pingsan, dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya." Dokter Yixing menjelaskan. "Lalu, vampir-vampir itu?"

"Mereka kabur," Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan kali ini. "Namun keadaan mereka lebih parah dari kami."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengarkan.

"Mansion ini sudah tidak aman. Kita harus mencari tempat yang baru. Lagipula, lantai atas sudah tak berbentuk lagi." Jongin memberikan penjelasan. Disambut dengan anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua pindah ke Gwacheon?" usul Jongdae. Yang lain memikirkan usul dari Jongdae. "Takutnya vampir itu akan balik lagi ke sini dan melukai Baekhyun." Pandangan vampir itu kini mengarah ke Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri di kasur

"Kurasa kita tidak ada pilihan lain selain ke sana untuk berlindung." Luhan menyetujui pendapat Jongdae. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah vampir-vampir lain di hadapannya. Berharap mereka menyetujui usulan itu.

Jongin terlihat mengangguk. "Usulan Jongdae ada benarnya juga."

"Tapi… setidaknya kita harus minta persetujuan dari Tuan Suho. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pemimpin dari kita," kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya," dokter Yixing menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo, "kita harus menunggu Tuan Suho sadar. Kita tunggu sampai malam. Apabila Tuan Suho tidak sadar juga sampai malam, kita langsung saja menuju ke Gwacheon."

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi—" vampir berambut hitam yang bernama Xiumin terlihat ragu, "—kenapa harus malam?"

Jongdae menepuk pundak partnernya itu. "Itu menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan terluka karena sinar matahari. Lagipula kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk mengobati luka-luka kita."

Xiumin terdiam.

"Aku akan kembali ke atas. Semoga saja peralatan dokterku tidak rusak. Jadi, aku bisa mengobati kalian semua," ujar dokter Yixing.

"Hati-hati, dokter," ucap Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh dokter Yixing, ruangan itu dalam keadaan hening. Hanya suara ringisan akibat luka-luka di tubuh akibat dari pertarungan tadi. Chanyeol kini duduk di samping Baekhyun yang tergeletak lemah. Ia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tak terbakar, menguatkan sosok itu agar cepat sembuh.

Tak berapa lama sosok dokter Yixing datang dengar membawa peralatan dokternya yang disimpan dalam tasnya. Meletakkan tas itu ke meja dan membukanya.

"Aku akan mengobati luka-luka kalian dulu."

Mereka hanya menurut tanpa ada bantahan sedikitpun. Luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh mereka diobati secara bergantian. Dan ketika saat itu Chanyeol akan diobati oleh dokter Yixing, dia menolak.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Dokter Yixing hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Memang, Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan dengan tingkat penyembuh yang tinggi. Luka separah apapun, akan menutup dengan cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau periksa Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata kepada dokter Yixing. Raut wajah menunjukkan kekhawatiran kepada pemuda yang kini terbaring di hadapannya.

"Baiklah."

Dokter Yixing memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun secara teliti. Mengobati luka bakar yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Memeriksa nadi pemuda itu dan lainnya. Ia menghela nafas saat mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Baekhyun… keadaannya…" Ia memandang semua penghuni yang ada di hadapannya,"…semakin memburuk. Kita hanya berharap ada keajaiban."

Semua nafas tercekat. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol yang sangat terpukul mendengar kenyataan itu. Bagaimanapun juga… ia gagal melindungi Baekhyun.

Malam telah menjelang. Dan ternyata Suho sudah sadar dari pingsan. Ia ditangani dengan cepat oleh dokter Yixing. Setelah diberitahu bahwa mereka ingin pindah ke Gwacheon, Suho menyetujuinya. Lagipula Suho berpikir mansion ini kurang aman.

Berbeda dengan Suho, Baekhyun sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri. Meskipun dia tidak ikut bertarung, namun keadaan Baekhyun-lah yang paling kritis di antara mereka semua. Baekhyun diambang hidup dan mati.

Mereka pergi ke Gwacheon dengan menggunakan mobil. Mereka bisa saja meloncat dari atap ke atap dengan kekuatan mereka. Namun saat ini mereka lebih memilih alternatif biasa menuju ke Gwacheon dengan menggunakan mobil layaknya manusia biasa. Terlebih, mereka ingin memulihkan tenaga mereka.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju mobil. Mobil sport hitam dimana di dalam mobil itu hanya berisi Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk di barisan depan dengan Sehun sebagai pengemudi. Sedangkan yang lainnya menggunakan mobil yang lain.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat. Kepala Baekhyun ia senderkan di bahu bidangnya. Menjaganya dari serangan apapun. Setelah ini Ia akan lebih melindungi Baekhyun dengan ketat.

Bulan bersinar dengan terang. Bulan yang memantulkan sinar matahari itu begitu cocok bersanding dengan langit malam yang pekat. Ditambah kehadiran bintang yang menambah suasana indah langit malam.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di Gwacheon setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu tiga jam lamanya. Mereka keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Baekhyun masih tetap di gendong Chanyeol. Sedangkan Suho yang kondisinya masih lemah dipapah oleh Leeteuk.

Di hadapan mereka berdiri sebuah kediaman yang bergaya ala Korea namun tetap ada aksen modern di beberapa bagian kediaman itu. mereka melangkah mendekati pintu utama kediaman itu.

Mereka disambut oleh Yunho, penghuni mansion yang juga seorang manusia. Dia juga kebetulan sedang meminta ijin untuk berlibur. Mata Yunho terbelalak mengetahui kondisi vampir-vampir di hadapan mereka. Terlebih lagi Ia terlihat syok melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang kini digendong oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun—"

"Biarkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu, Yunho. Akan kami ceritakan semua di dalam," jawab Suho.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia mempersilahkan para vampir itu masuk ke dalam. Yunho juga menemani Chanyeol menuju kamar yang cukup gelap atas permintaan Chanyeol. Agar saat matahari menjelang, Baekhyun tidak terbakar lagi.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun yang pingsan itu hati-hati ke kasur. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut tebal setelah Yunho memberikannya padanya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Ah, sama-sama. " Yunho sedikit canggung di hadapan Chanyeol. Padahal dia sudah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama. Ia juga mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi pada Baekhyun yang mengalami proses menjadi vampir itu. "Ada yang lain yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya.

"Ini saja cukup."

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua di sini." Dengan begitu, Yunho pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang perempuan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dapur. Di sampingnya berdiri juga seorang laki-laki yang juga menampakkan keterkejutan.

Mereka semua yang berada di sana menoleh. Menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan gelisah. Tapi akhirnya sang ketua klan itu sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri adalah adik Taeyeon, seseorang yang selalu menemani Suho kemanapun dia pergi.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, akhirnya Jaejoong maupun Siwon, laki-laki yang bersama Jaejoong tadi, hanya bisa terdiam. Jujur saja, Ia terpukul mendengarnya. Apalagi mendengar kondisi Baekhyun yang memprihatinkan.

"Lalu, dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun sedang berada di kamar tamu bersama Chanyeol. Saat ini biarkan mereka berdua saja di kamar." Yunholah yang menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia terlihat kembali dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Ia belum sadar juga?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Yunho hanya menggeleng.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya mengharapkan suatu keajaiban.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang yang terasa begitu cepat. Chanyeol yang semalaman menjaga Baekhyun tak menampakkan kelelahan. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya pun terus ia genggam. Enggan untuk melepaskan.

Dokter Yixing mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Meminta izin untuk memasuki kamar tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Chanyeol, dokter Yixing akhirnya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa dokter kemari?" tanya Chanyeol.

Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Ia belum sadar sama sekali. Tak nampak perubahan apa-apa," sahut Chanyeol.

"Begitu."

Dokter Yixing mulai memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun. Memang benar kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak Nampak perubahan apapun. Malah ia terlihat semakin pucat seperti mayat. Tubuhnya juga terasa dingin. Padahal cuaca sangat cerah hari ini.

Dokter itu memandang Chanyeol. "Kau istirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan diri. Biar Baekhyun aku yang jaga."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Terima kasih, dokter. Aku tak apa."

Sang dokter menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu takkan semudah itu melepas Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Ia pun membereskan peralatan dokternya.

Senyum ia tampakkan ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Dokter," panggil Chanyeol lirih.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

Pandangan Chanyeol tetap mengarah terhadap Baekhyun. Meskipun saat ini Ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. "Berapa persen kemungkin Baekhyun akan bertahan?"

Sang dokter terdiam sejenak. Tidak menyangka vampir yang terkesan dingin itu akan bertanya perihal itu. "Aku tak bisa memprediksikannya. Percayalah… keajaiban itu akan datang." Dengan begitu sang dokter melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun…" setitik embun menghiasi matanya.

Begitu sang dokter keluar, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan gadis berparas manis di hadapannya.

"Dokter."

"Ah, Luhan. Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun… bagaimana?"

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Luhan seolah menguatkan.

"Jadi?"

Dokter itu menggeleng.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Sang dokter yang tak tega membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya. Menguatkan atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Berdoalah keajaiban itu ada," bisik dokter Yixing. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Luhan menuju ke kamarnya.

Sehun yang melihat itu semua menghampiri saudaranya. Ia menyentuh bahu Luhan pelan dari belakang. Luhan pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk saudaranya itu. kemudian ia menangis di dada Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mengelus kepala Luhan.

.

.

Matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Digantikan oleh raja malam yang datang berkuasa. Chanyeol pun tetap setia menunggu dan menjaga Baekhyun di kamar itu. sementara bulan purnama akan segera muncul.

Akhirnya, Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu hanya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan di luar. Tampak para vampir sedang bersantai di ruang tengah itu. Obrolan mereka tak jauh-jauh mangsa, darah, purnama dan juga… Baekhyun.

Hatinya entah kenapa terasa sesak. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman itu tanpa satu patah katapun walau hanya sekedar menyapa para penghuni di sana. Ia hanya diam dan acuh. Menimbulkan pandangan heran dari penghuni yang ada di sana.

"Apakah dia akan memangsa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kurasa tidak." Kyungsoo melihat dari jendela kaca yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri menikmati malam. "Sepertinya Ia sedang ingin sendiri saat ini."

"Yeah, sepertinya," sahut Xiumin. Partner yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan acara obrolan ringan itu kembali. Sedangkan para manusia yang kebetulan menghuni kediaman itu hanya bisa mengasingkan diri. Mereka tau, saat bulan purnama muncul tingkat kehausan para vampir akan meningkat. Mereka tidak mau menjadi mangsa mereka.

"Aku merasa haus sekali." Luhan bersuara sambil memegang dan mengusap lehernya. "Padahal bulan purnama belum muncul."

"Aaargh!"

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan yang berasal dari salah satu kamar tamu di kediaman itu. kamar Baekhyun. Segera saja mereka beranjak dari tempat itu dan lekas menuju ke kamar Baekhyun.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Semua mata yang memandang terbelalak. Baekhyun berteriak-teriak kesakitan sambil mencengkram seprai putih kasur itu. Menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Luhan lah yang pertama kali menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia panik saat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah menahan sakit. Ia pun mengambil dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sadarlah. Ini aku, Luhan," ujar Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Baekhyun. Bisa dirasakannya Baekhyun kini mengalami sakit yang luar biasa.

"Noona… sa-kit sekali." Baekhyun kembali mengaduh. "Rasa-nya se-perti terbakar… akh..!"

"Baekhyun… bertahanlah…" rasa haus yang menyergapnya tadi tiba-tiba saja hilang. Ia hanya bisa memandang miris ke arah Baekhyun.

Para vampir yang ada di sana hanya berdiri diam. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menolong Baekhyun. Bahkan memanggil dokter Yixing pun rasanya percuma. Ini tahap terakhir 'perubahan' Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memandang jendela luar yang kebetulan terbuka menampilkan lukisan langit malam. "Bulan purnama sudah nampak," ujarnya pelan. Sang partner ikut menoleh.

"Aku tidak merasakan bahwa saat ini kita membutuhkan darah."

Tepat saat itu Chanyeol pun datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang kesakitan kemudian menggenggam tangan yang bebas. Karena tangan Baekhyun yang satunya masih digenggam oleh Luhan.

"Baekhyun! Bertahanlah!"

Baekhyun masih saja kesakitan. Malah kini erangan kesakitan itu semakin memilukan untuk didengar. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol—sakit."

Chanyeol hanya memandang sendu ke arah Baekhyun. Ia juga semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Kemudian pandangan itu ia alihkan ke arah gadis di depannya.

"Kalian—pergilah. Carilah mangsa. Purnama sudah muncul."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah… aku bisa menjaganya sendiri."

Hampir saja Luhan menumpahkan airmatanya kalau Sehun tidak menyentuh pundaknya. Pandangan Sehun menyiratkan bahwa sebaiknya mereka tinggalkan saja berdua. Dan itu lebih baik.

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun memapah saudaranya itu keluar ruangan itu diikuti dengan lainnya. Kini hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengerang kesakitan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang musti ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa mengenggam tangan Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun tengah mengerang kesakitan. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa terbakar. Hawa panas menyergap tubuhnya. Bahkan lebih sakit dari luka bakar yang ia dapat sebelumnya. Keringat menguncur deras di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menatap miris keadaan Baekhyun yang berteriak kesakitan. Sungguh, ia ingin ia saja yang merasakan kesakitan ini. Bukan Baekhyun. Ia tak tahan menghadapi Baekhyun yang tengah kesakitan ini. Seperti maut yang menjemputnya.

"Chanyeol—sakit se-kali…" Baekhyun kembali mengaduh.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menariknya dalam pelukan. Mencoba merasakan apa yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan. Dalam pelukan itu, tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluknya erat. Erat sekali.

"Chan—yeol…"

Dan kata terakhir itulah Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia lunglai di pelukan Chanyeol. Tak ada pergerakkan sedikitpun. Kata pingsan pun seakan menjadi kata yang sulit untuk dipercaya. Begitu juga dengan kata mati. Toh, tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Sejak awal, Baekhyun memang sudah 'mati'. Seorang vampir tak memiliki jantung yang berdetak.

Mata Chanyeol memanas. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat, seakan takut ada orang lain yang mengambil Baekhyun darinya. Tapi tidak—tidak ada seorangpun di sini kecuali dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Ia melepaskan Baekhyun dari dekapannya. Memandang Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh itu pelan. Membangunkan pemuda itu dari 'tidur'nya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Bangunlah!" ucapnya panik. Nafasnya memburu.

"Baekhyun!" ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah itu. Namun tak ada pergerakkan.

Ia kembali mendekap Baekhyun. Membenamkan wajahnya di antara lekukan leher dan bahu milik Baekhyun. Menyerap aroma tubuhnya. Dan pelukan itu semakin erat.

Bagai terhisap paksa ke dunia nyata, mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Jiwanya telah kembali ke raganya. Nafasnya memburu, seolah-olah oksigen di dunia ini menipis. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Namun tidak sehebat getaran kesakitan tadi.

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat dan memandang mata yang terbuka itu dalam. Ia bisa melihat ada taring yang menyembul dari balik bibirnya. Ia tak percaya. Bahwa Baekhyun-nya telah kembali.

"Baekhyun…"

Ia kembali memeluk pemuda itu. Ada sinar lega di wajahnya. "Baekhyun… kau kembali…"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku kembali, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali melepaskan pelukan itu, menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, ia sedikit mengernyit tatkala luka bakar itu masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Lukamu, kau harus menghilangkannya."

Dengan begitu, ia menggigit sendiri lengannya. Menoreh luka gigitan yang cukup dalam. Sehingga tetes-tetes darahpun tak luput dari mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyodorkan lengannya yang terluka itu. "Minumlah. Aku yakin kau bernafsu atas darah ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia memegang tangan Chanyeol kemudian menancapkan gigi taringnya yang panjang ke arah luka itu. Menyesap darah itu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Darah pertama yang ia minum. Darah kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit tatkala Baekhyun menancapkan taringnya ke lengannya. Namun itu tak berarti apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat luka-luka itu mulai menghilang dari wajah dan tubuhnya. Kulit tubuhnya kembali bersih.

Baekhyun merasa cukup meminum darah Chanyeol. luka bakar yang dideritanya sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ia tak mau Chanyeol mati konyol kehabisan darah karena rasa hausnya.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum memandang Baekhyun. Darah itu menodai bibir dan dagunya. Ia menghapus noda itu dengan tangannya.

"Kita keluar. Semuanya menunggumu."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

Merekapun bangkit dari kasur yang tadi digunakan Baekhyun untuk berbaring. Melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chanyeol memutar kenopnya dan berjalan lebih dulu.

Semua penghuni yang masih berada di sana hanya menahan nafas. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu seorang diri. Perasaan takut menghantui para penghuni itu.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang pertama kali bersuara itu. ia tak berekspresi apa-apa. Kemudian ia arahkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dan muncullah Baekhyun dari kamar itu dengan wajah 'baru'.

"BAEKHYUN!" Luhan berseru senang melihat Baekhyun telah kembali. Senyum merekah terpasang di wajahnya. Raut senangpun menghiasi wajah penghuni lainnya. Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Kau kembali, Baekhyun," ujar Luhan berbisik.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas pelukan itu. "Aku kembali, Noona."

Jongin memandang jengah pemandangan di hadapannya. Lalu Ia bersuara, "Bisakah kita mencari mangsa sekarang? Kerongkonganku terasa terbakar." Gigi taringnya menyembul keluar dari balik mulutnya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Ada yang lucu, Kyungsoo?" ia menatap tajam ke arah partnernya itu.

"Tidak ada. Kau sungguh tidak sabaran." Kyungsoo pun berbalik meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah memanas.

"Tunggu aku, Kyungsoo!" seru Jongin lantang.

Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal. Ia berbalik diikuti partnernya. Rasa haus menyergap kerongkongannya juga. Mereka berjalan tanpa bicara.

"Ayo, Noona. Kurasa kita juga harus mencari mangsa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa 'haus'."

Luhan tersenyum memandang wajah saudaranya itu. "Baiklah." Dan Ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku pergi, Baekhyun. Kau juga, ber'senang-senang'lah dengan Chanyeol." Dan ia pun berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Bersenang-senang?" ulang Baekhyun membeo. Ia heran.

"Ayo, Baekhyun." Chanyeol pun mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Menarik pemuda itu meninggalkan kediaman ini untuk ber'senang-senang'.

"Tunggu, Chanyeol. Apa maksud Noona tadi?" Baekhyun masih saja tak mengerti maksud perkataan Luhan itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman itu untuk ber'senang-senang'. Menjelajahi malam ditemani dengan bulan purnama yang membulat penuh bercahaya menggantikan matahari yang tenang di peraduannya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Review juseyo,..


End file.
